Ring of Fire
Ring of Fire is the final upgrade for the Tack Shooter in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5. It is a tier 4 upgrade unlocked at Rank 22. The Ring of Fire is effective against all types of bloons, besides Purples, but it cannot detect Camo Bloons without other special towers around it. Unlike firing in 8 or 16 directions like its previous upgrades, it shoots its fire in a solid ring surrounding the whole tower, popping bloons that touch it or come very close to it. In BTD4 and BTD5 it pops 1 layer of bloons. In BTD5, this upgrade costs $2125 on Easy, $2500 on Medium, $2700 on Hard and $3000 on Impoppable. This tower usually has a high pop count after round 60. In BTD4, this tower is a lot more effective than a Blade Shooter. This upgrade is good for thinning out several Bloons packed together. Ring_of_fire_in_action.png|Ring of Fire in Action in BTD4 FireRing.png|Ring of Fire in BTD4 iPhone/iPad IPhone R.O.F.S..PNG|Ring of Fire in BTD4 iPhone/iPad shooting bursts of fire Rings_of_Fire.jpg|Rings of Fire packed together on the Sewer Track Ring of Fire.png|BTD4 upgrade picture T40.jpg|Ring of fire upgrade picture (BTD5) Ring Of Fire.png|Ring Of Fire In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Ring... Of... FIRE!.png|BTD6 Apperance Legendary_Tack_Shooter.png|Ring Of Fire legendary card. Strategy The Ring of Fire fires at a rate slightly faster than a Tack Shooter, and there are no holes in its range (sometimes, some of the bloons can slip between the tacks). If you pack many Rings of Fire together, even Ceramic Bloons can be popped in a few seconds, although you will need 2 at a minimum. Although not the most effective against M.O.A.Bs, they still do deal some damage to them. They usually do not perform too well when facing packed M.O.A.Bs. Upgraded from (BTD4) Tack Shooter→Faster Shooting→Extra Range→Blade Shooter→'Ring of Fire' Bloons TD 5 The Ring of Fire is also in Bloons TD 5. It is the last upgrade for path 1. It shoots out a ring of fire that can pop Lead Bloons and Frozen Bloons, pop 1 layer of bloons and can pop up to 60 Bloons per shot. The Ring of Fire also increases the Tack Shooter's range. However, it cannot detect or target Camo Bloons unless there is a Radar Scanner or a Meerkat Spy. It is almost the same as it was in Bloons Tower Defense 4. Bloons TD 6 The Ring of Fire returns in BTD6, once again as an upgrade on Path 1, but it is now succeeded by a 5th-tier upgrade, the Inferno Ring. In addition, Tack Sprayer is no longer the preceding upgrade; instead, Hot Shots, which shoots heat-tipped tacks instead of simply additional sharp tacks, is the preceding upgrade. The fireblast attacks will, however, prevent popping of Purple Bloons, as these bloons are immune to fire and energy, to which Ring of Fire possesses fire attacks. The Ring of Fire functions nearly the same way it did in BTD4 and BTD5, but is now much more powerful. Along with slightly increased attack speed (specifically down to one shot every ~0.54 seconds), each flame pulse has a pop limit of 60 bloons per shot but now deals 3 layers of damage instead of 2 (+1 damage compared to preceding upgrade Hot Shots, but deals more damage per shot compared to BTD5). Unlike BTD5, Ring of Fire can be crosspathed with either extra range upgrades (Long Range Tacks or Super Range Tacks) or extra tack upgrades (More Tacks or Even More Tacks); extra range upgrades are self-explanatory, but extra tack upgrades grant Ring of Fire pulses with +10 pierce and +20 pierce, respectively. The upgrade has also become more costly as a result, costing $3,825 on Easy, $4,500 on Medium, $4,860 on Hard, and $5,400 on Impoppable. Version History (BTD6) ;7.0 Ring of Fire deals more damage (2 --> 3) Trivia *In the mobile version of Bloons TD 4 the Ring of Fire has a greatly increased firing rate but does not shoot in a ring, rather with bursts of fire in 8 different directions. However, the disadvantage to this are the "holes" between the fire bursts. The advantage is that it can do extra damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons this way. **In a recent update the Ring of Fire is now a ring instead of bursts. *Lag can reduce the Ring of Fire's firing rate dramatically, especially when comparing it to the speed of the bloons. *The Ring of Fire has a slightly greater range than the Blade Shooter in BTD4. *This upgrade may sometimes be a downgrade in BTD5, mainly because it deals less damage to MOAB-Class Bloons, and it's weak against Ceramic Bloons, because the Tack Sprayer shoots out so many tacks each doing one damage. *This is the only upgrade for the Tack Shooter that allows it to pop Lead and Frozen Bloons in BTD4 and BTD5. *In BTD5, the icon of Ring of Fire is an explosion, instead of a flame, fire or similar. *In BTD5, this upgrade suffers a bug where its range can't extend past 4/1. If the player tries to use the Super Range Tacks upgrade, it won't hit bloons further than the range it usually has at 4/1, yet it will still activate. **If the player adds a Monkey Beacon, it still won't pop the bloons further than the 4/1 range. Same applies to the Pontoon Pro bonus. ** This bug does not exist in BTD5 Mobile. *In September 29, 2013, the Ring of Fire could pop 2 layers and up to 180 bloons per shot and its price was increased to $3500. However, on October 26, 2013, it was reverted back to original, but with a slightly faster speed. *This upgrade is the most useful for shutting down bloon rushes.Keeping 3 in a corner is enough to deter a densely packed group of Regrow Ceramic Bloons. *It is very powerful when it is put in the center of a 3-sided curve. *Just like the Ray of Doom, when it reaches its popping power it will still go over the bloons but not pop them, unlike most other projectiles which vanish when they reach their popping power. *In Bloons Monkey City it is shown that the ring of fire upgrade uses thermite, an extremely hot liquid that is practically liquid metal. It would take extremely large amounts of heat and power to get the thermite as far as it does in the game. *A Ring of Fire can pop Rainbow Bloons, but it's weaker to Ceramic Bloons. *A Ring of Fire can hit up to 60 bloons in a single shot. Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Tack Shooter Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Radius Boost Upgrades Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades